


redamancy

by carmiros



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Post - "Goodbye for the Summer", establishing a relationship, overuse of the word "boyfriend" bc theyre just so happy, some minor french-speaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmiros/pseuds/carmiros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Redamancy, noun:<br/>"The act of loving in return."</p>
            </blockquote>





	redamancy

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in four hours. i'm running on five hours of sleep. god. 
> 
> thank you to raven for helping me with some of the french, to bad bob zimmermann for telling your child to get the boy of his dreams, and as always, to ngozi for creating the webcomic that ruined my life.

Jack doesn't remember walking to his parents' car.

In his sprint to the Haus, in his old room there, everything felt in hyper focus. Now his head feels stuffed with cotton, hazy and unable to compute anything that's happened after Jack stumbled out of the Haus.

Jack's fingers are burning with the memory of being pressed against Bittle- _Bitty's_ jaw. His palm is still curled the same way it curled around Bitty's hip to hold him steady and his lips are tingling.

Bitty kissed him. Bitty held his hands.

Jack's heart skips a beat, and for the first time in years it's not because of anxiety.

He glances down at his phone that's still showing the text he sent Bitty as he walked across the Haus lawn.

_If you missed your shuttle, you can always come to dinner instead._

Looking back on it, that wasn't Jack's best idea; spending all of dinner trying not to kiss Bitty senseless would have been a definite challenge, and his self-control isn't as high as it was two hours ago.

God, Jack just ran across campus. Jack just got to kiss Bitty, who was definitely better than he first thought-- first being about five minutes before.

It feels like falling and flying all at once, and Jack can't help the sudden grin that stretches across his face.

It's more falling than flying when Jack's phone buzzes in his hand, and Jack trips over a crack in the sidewalk. After regaining his balance and making sure no one's staring, he looks at the new message and just like that, Jack's pulse is in his fingertips.

_I would love to, but I'm already on the shuttle. Eat some good dessert for me._

At the end, there's a heart emoji, pink with a blue arrow through it. Bitty sent him a heart- _him_ , Jack. Jack who just appeared out of nowhere, kissed him, then left. A heart.

Jack stares at it before typing out a reply, pulse throbbing at this point.

_Some other time then?_

As soon as he hits send, Jack forces himself to shove his phone in his pants pocket. At the rate he's moving at, he'd make it back to the Quad when it's already dark. His mom would never forgive him, even after he told her his excuse.

So he keeps walking and his mind keeps going back to how Bitty looked up close.

 

* * *

 

"Jack, there you are! We were so worried- is everything okay?"

"Huh? Oh, _ouais, maman_."

"You seem spacey, _mon ange_."

"Just... thinking."

 

* * *

 

Jack has the backseat of his parents' rental SUV to himself since George is driving her own car to the restaurant, so he spreads himself out, feet resting on the door console and head pressing against the warm window. It kind of hurts and his knees are aching from the cramped space, but it keeps him focused on whatever his parents are saying. Well, somewhat focused.

They're at a stoplight when Jack's phone buzzes again. He sits up so quickly that his head knocks against the handle on the ceiling, but the new throb on the crown of his head seems distant.

His heart is in his throat, beating relentlessly as he unlocks his phone. The message is the first thing Jack sees.

_It's a date then. :)_

" _Mon dieu_ ," Jack whispers.

He looks up and finds his dad watching him, eyes sparkling with a knowing glint. They're crinkled at the corners from his smile and Jack manages a small smile back.

His phone buzzes again.

_Is that okay? I shouldn't jump to any conclusions._

Jack's reply is lightning quick, fingers flying over the keyboard.

_It's perfect, trust me. I want it to be a date._

A date with Bitty. Jack's never been on a date before; he's had dates to events, back when he had events to go to, but a normal date? Never.

Bitty is quick to reply, too.

_You know what I mean by a date, right? A... romantic date. Where we hold hands and go out to a fancy dinner or something._

Jack's brow furrows.

_Yeah? That's what I meant by a date._

The little "message read" notification shows up as soon as Jack's message goes through, but Bitty doesn't seem to be typing a response.

Jack's thoughts start spiraling. Does Bitty not feel the same way? Did Jack rush into things too quickly? God, Jack should've said something-

Bitty replies, _A date? With me?_

Jack is briefly questioning Bitty's well-being.

_Yes, a date with you. Is that okay?_

This time Bitty's response is immediate.

_Honey, you know you're texting Bitty, right?_

As much as the term of endearment sends a thrill running down Jack's spine, his anxiety and agitation must be evident since his mom asks, "Jack, are you sure you're okay?"

"Trying to work that Zimmermann charm, _maman_ ," he replies without thinking twice, so enraptured by the response he's currently typing out.

His dad's surprised laugh makes Jack look up. He's watching through the mirror, grin completely obvious. His mom stares at him then over at Jack's dad, eyebrows knitting together.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

" _Mon coeur,_ it's the same thing I used on you all those years ago," Jack's dad replies. "Witty joke then offering you a drink? Part of the Zimmermann charm."

His mom starts laughing, light and clear and making Jack think of someone who has that same laugh. "That joke was terrible. Your accent was so thick I almost couldn't understand you."

"But it worked, eh?"

"Indeed it did."

Jack's parents are off flirting-- which is actually disgusting, they're _fifty years old_ \-- but it gives Jack the chance to focus back in on Bitty.

_I know I'm texting you. Did you think I kissed you for no reason?_

_Free pie, maybe._

_Bitty._

_Bad time for a joke?_

_I want to go on a date with you. If you'd let me._

_Oh, Lord, of course I would.  
_ _Unfortunately, I'm at the airport. Can I call you later?_

_Oh. Okay._

_I'm sorry. I'd really love to be able to keep talking._

_I'm almost at dinner anyway. I hope you have a good flight._

_Make sure to eat a good dessert for me!_

_I will. :-)_

_:)_

Jack lets out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. An ache starts to fill his chest and Jack really, really wishes that shuttle drove by while Bitty's hand was on his shoulder, giving him a last kiss.

When his dad parks at the restaurant and Jack clambers out of the car, his mom comes around to meet him. The hand on the small of his back is gentle.

She looks up at him, bright eyes as soft as her smile. Jack hopes he has that same smile, on his good days. "I hope it works out well. That Bitty boy seems to make you happy."

Jack blinks, then smiles. His cheeks are already starting to ache.

"He does," he replies quietly.

"Maybe you should invite him to Montreal sometime," his mom suggests, eyes sparkling.

With that, they head inside and Jack's mom has to guide him in, he's in such a daze.

 

* * *

 

Jack doesn't remember what he had for dinner. He doesn't remember what George or his parents talked about, or even what he said; his mouth just worked on its own. Normally it would have been scary and concerning, but Jack's never felt so light.

But, Jack does remember stopping the waitress and asking for a slice of apple pie.

 

* * *

 

Jack's things are already down in Providence, so when he unlocks his apartment door he’s able to walk straight into his room and collapse face-first into a ready bed.

His parents follow behind, leaving all the lights off and laughing when Jack's face collides with the mattress.

"Long day, eh?" Jack's dad asks.

"I can't fall asleep yet," Jack replies into the duvet. "Bitty wants to call me."

He feels his mom's hand on his ankle, the edge of the bed dipping from her weight. Jack lifts his head and looks over at her.

She squeezes his ankle lightly. "You haven't smiled this much in a long time, _mon chére._ "

" _Je sais, maman_ ," Jack whispers.

His dad sits down beside her, shoulders already stiffening. Even after a decade, his shoulders are just as tense as the first time anxiety was discussed.

"You know we love Bitty," he says.

" _Ouais._ "

"And we will always love you, no matter what."

" _Ouais, papa_." Jack feels a lump forming in his throat and his eyes start to sting. He turns away, but his dad is quick to place his hand on Jack's back.

"It'll be hard," he says.

Jack nods, not trusting himself to speak.

"Follow your heart." His dad pauses before adding, " _M_ _on grand lion._ "

Jack hears his mom's shaky laugh and he laughs too, despite the hot tears running down his cheeks. He turns back over to look over at his dad, mustering a smile.

" _Je t'aime_ ," Jack's dad says, hand still firm and warm on the space between his shoulder blades.

Jack sniffs. " _Je t'aime aussi. Merci, pour tout._ "

His mom puts her hand on his dad's shoulder. "We'll leave you to it," she says.

Jack nods and the warmth disappears off his back. His dad gets up, giving him one last smile.

His mom leans over and wipes a stray tear.

" _Mon ange,_ " she whispers as she smooths his hair back, placing a kiss on the newly-revealed skin.

As she walks out with his dad, Jack calls out " _Je t'aime. Sois prudent._ "

She smiles at him one last time before Jack's alone for the first time in his new apartment.

 

* * *

 

Jack's laying on his bed, damp cloth spread across his eyes when his phone starts to vibrate.

He shoots straight up, cloth falling into his lap. He dives for his phone, picking it up with so much force that it brings the charger cord with it.

Jack rips the dangling cord out and throws it off God knows where, before answering the call with a breathless "Hello?"

"Jack?" Bitty says over the line, voice quiet.

Jack almost collapses backwards. "Yeah. It's me."

A shaky exhale makes the line go static-y. Jack's eyes follow the pattern of his socks, and he presses the bottoms of his feet together.

"Hi," Bitty finally says.

"Hi, Bitty," Jack replies, a small smile already growing.

"How was dinner?"

Jack's smile grows wider and he curls his toes inwards. "I had a slice of apple pie for dessert."

"Oh, really?" Bitty giggles, and his laugh sounds just as bright over the phone. "Was it good?"

"Yeah," Jack shrugs but remembers Bitty can't see it. "Not as good as yours though."

There's a small thud of a body falling back onto a mattress, and Jack can just imagine Bitty laying in bed, staring up at the ceiling or out the window. God, Jack wishes he was there.

"What am I going to do with you, Jack Laurent?" Bitty jokes.

Jack replies automatically, "Go on a date with me."

He winces at Bitty's sharp intake of breath. It's quiet, Jack finding the words to apologize for moving too fast, for being too blunt when Bitty speaks again.

"Y-you just," Bitty stammers. "Keep catchin' me off guard, don't you? Goodness gracious, you know how to make a boy blush."

"I," Jack starts. "We don't have to rush into anything, whatever that means. I know it's hard with your family and everything."

"Jack, I know it's hard for you, too, with the NHL."

"I don't..." Jack huffs. Words are never his strong suit. "I don't want to make you feel like you have to hide. You shouldn't have to do that and I don't want to keep you a secret."

Bitty replies softly, "Jack, I'd sneak around for years for you if I had to, but I don't want you to put your hockey career at stake."

"I... wouldn't mind. At all, really, but you should be safe about it too."

It's quiet again, and Jack assumes the worst.

"Was that wrong to say?" he rushes out. "I'm sorry-"

"Jack Laurent Zimmermann, you are so good," Bitty interrupts, voice full of awe.

Jack's brain short-circuits for a split second. He stammers, "N-Not really-"

"Do you like me?" Bitty asks suddenly.

Jack's hand freezes around his heel. "What?"

"Do you actually, uhm- oh, Lord-"

"Bitty?"

"Do you like me?" Bitty blurts out.

Jack blinks. "Of course I do?"

Bitty giggles, a random burst of nerves. "I- I mean, in a romantic way?"

That sensation of falling and flying all at once consumes Jack again in a second flat. It knocks all the breath out of his lungs and he can't seem to catch his breath, even though he has plenty of air to breathe.

"Oh," he chokes out, then mentally slaps himself on the forehead. He needs to be using that Zimmermann charm that worked five hours ago.

"Yeah," Bitty clears his throat. "Uhm-"

"Yes."

"I- pardon?"

"Yes," Jack answers, clutching his big toe for dear life. "I do. Like you. A lot, actually."

There's pure silence before a loud, high-pitched squeal almost bursts Jack's eardrum. He flinches away out of instinct, but that feeling of his cheeks aching is already back.

"Sorry!" Bitty shrieks, overjoyed. "I just-"

His words dissolve into laughter, clear and ringing through Jack's brain, sending waves of warmth all the way to his toes. A laugh bubbles out of Jack's throat and suddenly he can't stop giggling, as if he's back in middle school.

Jack falls onto the mattress, staring at the ceiling as Bitty keeps making him laugh until his stomach hurts. It's all ridiculous; Jack just graduated from _college_ but here he is, grinning and unable to catch his breath from the sheer exhilaration of the fact that _Bitty feels the same way._

Bitty manages, "I don't think I can wait till August to see you."

Jack remembers what his mom said earlier and catches his breath. "Do you... do you think you could come up and visit? Montreal, I mean?"

"Oh, gosh," Bitty says. "I- I mean, my mama needs help around here but- you have training camp, too!"

"We have breaks," Jack replies. "Around, uhm, Canada Day and the Fourth of July?"

Bitty gasps.

"What? What happened?" Jack rushes to ask, panic reworking its way through his body.

Bitty whispers, "I bet my mama would let you visit for the Fourth."

Jack's heart skips a million beats. He's only celebrated that with Shitty once and maybe with his mom's side of the family when he was little, but he never understood the excitement until now.

"I mean," Bitty stumbles to say. "Georgia isn't amazing. My family is pretty... not okay with, uhm, us? Us. Kind of people, I mean. Mama is pretty laid back and Coach can be persuaded, but- Jack, honey-"

"You don't have to tell them," Jack interrupts, noticing the way Bitty's voice is starting to ratchet up higher. "About us... dating."

"Dating," Bitty echoes.

"Is that what we are?" Jack asks, pressing his phone harder against his ear. "Like, dating? Or just somewhere in between-"

"I'm Jack Zimmermann's boyfriend.”

 _Mon dieu,_ Jack's body is going to start shutting down if this keeps going. His cheeks are already going numb from the ache.

"Bitty is my boyfriend," Jack echoes back.

"Boyfriend,"

"Boyfriend."

"Holy _fuck._ Señor Bunny, do you hear that? _Boyfriend!_ "

Jack's whole entire body feels warm. "Who's Señor Bunny?"

Bitty stops. "S-Señor Bunny?"

"Is that your pet rabbit or something?" Jack asks, already imagining.

"Oh, no," Bitty laughs nervously. "He's my, uhm, stuffed animal...I've had since I was... uhm, a baby."

Bitty will be the death of him.

"Your stuffed animal," Jack repeats.

"Yes?"

"Do you bring him to the Haus?"

"I- uhm, oh Lord," Bitty sounds so flustered. Jack loves it. "Maybe! Maybe I do!"

Jack laughs, "My boyfriend still has a stuffed animal."

Bitty retorts, all high-pitched, "My boyfriend is chirping me at, like, the worst time!"

"Boyfriend," Jack says, still getting the feel for it rolling off his tongue.

"Boyfriend," Bitty replies, voice soft and fond. "My multi-million dollar, professional athlete boyfriend."

"Who's going down to visit you in..." Jack thinks. "A month and two weeks?"

"Gosh, that's so far away."

"I'll miss my boyfriend till then."

"Mine too."

"Your boyfriend?"

"My boyfriend."

 


End file.
